


lavender

by eajwrites, seoktothegyu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bit of Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, bit of smut, hint/s of past trauma, scent kink kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eajwrites/pseuds/eajwrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoktothegyu/pseuds/seoktothegyu
Summary: On one seemingly uneventful night, Brian held Jae close in his arms as they laid in bed; close enough that Brian could bury his nose in Jae's hair.Leaning closer to whisper in his ear, Brian stated, "I don't like your new shampoo."
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	lavender

“Is this the one you like?”

“Show the brand name more clearly to the phone.” Brian instructed Jae. “I can’t read it.”

“Hold on.” He told him, placing the basket on the tile floor to do what he was asked.

Jae went grocery shopping at the store nearest to their apartment building. It was his turn to do the chore and that he’d been procrastinating on doing it all day until Brian had to literally push him out the front door earlier in the evening. It was not that he didn’t like the task itself, the mundanity of it actually appeals to him. It was just that, since Brian is mostly the one who does all the cooking at home, Jae’s afraid to buy the wrong things. 

Take last month as an example. Instead of the cheese-flavored pack of ramen that Brian wanted, Jae mistakenly bought the spiciest one in the rack. He reasoned that the food company should’ve used a better packaging design. 

“If it’s the spiciest flavor, why is the cover yellow? It should be the brightest shade of red! It helps their buyers easily know which is which without having to read what kind of flavor is written on the pack! This is not my fault, anyone would’ve made the same mistake. Yellow is exclusively for cheese.” He ranted to an amused Brian for ten minutes straight.

Ultimately, Jae ended up eating all of it by himself. Aside from the fact that his boyfriend has zero tolerance to anything spicy, he just knew that sweet, sweet Bribri will push himself to eat with him because he didn’t want Jae to feel bad. Of course, being the loving and protective boyfriend that he is, he wouldn’t let Brian get hurt even just by the tiniest hint of spice. 

And in the end, it really wasn’t that big of a deal. His reaction most likely stemmed from not wanting to disappoint Brian again by such a simple and easily avoidable mistake.

Even though his boyfriend never actually said anything about it, Jae just has the tendency to be the dramatic one between the two of them.

But back to the matter at hand, following his boyfriend’s orders, Jae turned the large jar of kimchi on its front to show him. 

“It’s this one, right?” He confirmed for the second time.

He heard Brian let out an excited cheer from the speakers of his phone. _Adorable,_ Jae internally melted.

“Finally. That’s been out of stock for like two months.”

Jae put it into the basket along with the rest of the food items on Brian’s list, relieved. “Alright, babe, I’m almost done with the groceries now. Did you start cooking dinner yet? I’m getting kinda hungry.”

“Um, yeah.” He saw Brian walking around their small kitchen. He heard the sound of something sizzling in the background immediately before Brian replied, “I’m almost done too so hurry up and get your butt back here.”

Jae smiled, feeling his stomach growl just from the sound of what’s waiting for him at home. 

“Sir, yes, sir.” He blew his boyfriend a teasing kiss over the call just because he felt like it.

“Don’t call me that in public, babe.” Brian complained with the cutest pout Jae had ever seen. 

“Okay then, my sweet little kitty.” Jae quipped with the most infuriating smirk he could muster. 

“Park Jaehyung!” Brian started in a reprimanding tone, going out of frame for a second. “You almost made me drop the phone.” He let out a delightful laugh as he refocused the front camera back to his face. “I’m going to hang up now, baby. I can’t flirt with you and cook at the same time or else the food might get burned.”

Jae chuckled lightly, absolutely fond and hopelessly in love. 

Waving a hand at his phone in the middle of aisle 25 and uncaring what he looked like to the other shoppers, he gave a quick, obedient nod before saying, “Nooo, don’t go. I want to keep talking.” He put on a pleading look because he wanted to keep teasing his boyfriend.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Brian whined with a tilt of his head. “You’re making me feel bad but I really need to finish this.”

Jae felt his heart double in size. “Alright, alright. I’ll let you go for now.”

“Thank you.” Brian chuckled. “This is almost done, baby. I really need to hang up.”

“Okay, okay. Bye, love you!” 

“Love you too!”

Jae let out a laugh as his boyfriend kissed the camera. He watched as Brian’s pursed lips quickly zoomed in until the screen of his phone turned black and their facetime ended.

With a blissful sigh, he pocketed his phone before making his way to the aisle full of bath essentials. Fortunately for the last items, he didn’t need to keep checking Brian’s handwritten and meticulously picked grocery list because they’ve been sharing the same brands of bath products for years now—be it their aftershave, bath soap, foam cleanser, they basically share the same for everything.

Well, except for their current choice of shampoos. 

Since Jae recently dyed his hair blond, he’d been using a new one that claims to help make the color last longer. And as he was about to pick up the specific bottle from the rack, his eyes caught sight of another that piqued his interest. It’s still from the same brand, still claiming the same function for hair colors, but the bonus is that it’s strongly scented. 

Lavender, to be exact—Brian’s favorite. 

Biting his lip, Jae contemplated for a bit. He often avoided scented things due to his belief that those were only produced by mixing chemicals together to replicate the natural thing. But, he couldn’t help feeling tempted to buy it. Especially with the reminder that Brian once said the smell of lavender calms him. And when something makes Brian feel good, Jae would always make sure he gets it for him. 

He’d really do anything for his boyfriend, no matter how simple and insignificant it may be. The resulting kisses and hugs from Brian are just the icing on top; seeing his beautiful face lit up in a smile is more than enough of a motivation to do those things for him.

And he did read somewhere before that the lavender scent is proven to be an aphrodisiac...

Without second-guessing himself further, Jae included the scented shampoo in his basket before heading straight to the checkout cashiers. 

He planned to use it when he showers before they go to bed tonight. He just couldn’t wait for Brian’s reaction. And hopefully, he could incite a bit of action or two. But of course, he would never admit out loud that that was his intention all along. Giddy from excitement, a smile never left his lips as he made his way back. 

  
  


“Bri, I’m home!” Jae announced to the empty living room, the two large grocery bags weighing down on his hands. “Where are you?”

“In here.” He heard Brian call from the kitchen. 

Jae bounded over to the room, absentmindedly placing the items on the available space on the counter as he eyed the food. The table was already set with their dinner and Brian was sitting on one of the two chairs, patiently waiting for him. His lovely boyfriend cooked large portions of bulgogi and stir-fried rice. It all smelled and looked delicious. 

“God, I’m so hungry. Thanks for making dinner, Bribri.” Jae praised before walking over to his boyfriend to give him a hearty kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, yeah. Now go sit your cute and non-existent butt down so we can start eating.” Brian replied in an adorably sassy manner that Jae lets him get away with. Because even though his sharp, slanted eyes make him look intimidating, he couldn’t help flashing those dimples every time he talked that ultimately lightens his face, revealing the brightness in him. And poor Jae is absolutely powerless against those dimples. 

Against all of Brian, basically.

Following his words, Jae obediently sat opposite him. A comfortable silence settled between them for a few moments as they both enjoyed and savored all of these delectable food. Brian practically inhaled his dinner as Jae ate more servings than he usually did. At one point, Jae dutifully refilled Brian’s plate for him as a way to show his gratitude, not just for this meal but for all the times his boyfriend cooked for him. After living together for more than a couple of years now, Jae always made sure to never take Brian’s simple acts of love for granted. 

Of course, it was always Jae who couldn’t stay quiet for too long. 

“These taste really great, Bribri. Why are you so good at everything?” 

Just to be a teasing jackass, he would occasionally moan out loud because of how good the food was. And he knew Brian found it cute and adorable—as his boyfriend once told him that he loves watching him eat—so Jae purposefully made sure that the sounds he was making were bordering on being lewd, almost enticing him. 

So yeah, cute wouldn’t be the exact word he wished Brian would be thinking of to describe him in this situation. And that was mainly because he wanted Brian to be hungry again but for an entirely different reason. But for now, he’d settle for the tiny smirk lifting the corners of his Bribri’s beautiful lips.

“Stop that.” Brian ordered, letting Jae know that he was going in the right direction. 

Jae’s heart raced in excitement as he just heard his boyfriend use the tone that he oftens uses only in their bedroom. 

“Stop what?” He asked, blinking a few times to feign innocence.

Instead of answering, Brian gave him a flat look while he fixed their finished plates before going over to the sink. Jae hid his smirk behind his hand as he followed after him. He felt like he’ll be in for a treat later.

“Let me do the dishes, Bri.” He volunteered like the good and responsible boyfriend that he is. “You already cooked for us.” He stood behind Brian and wrapped his arms around him. Head resting against one of his boyfriend’s shoulders, he offered, “You can go on and take a shower first.”

“You sure?” Brian titled his head sideways to nudge their noses together.

“Yeah.” Jae leaned closer to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Besides, you’re starting to smell.”

Brian elbowed him on the stomach.

He quickly added, “Because of the smoke from when you were cooking!” He chuckled from the look Brian was giving him; those sharp, squinty eyes really will be the death of him someday. “You always smell great, babe. You know I love that about you.”

“Good boy.” Brian gently patted Jae’s arms over his tummy. 

Jae let out a snort, overly fond as he reached up to ruffle Brian’s hair. “Get out of here already so we can quickly start watching that show you like on Netflix.”

“I don’t feel like watching it tonight. Can't we just stay like this for a while?” Brian pleaded instead. To add to his words, he ran the tip of his nose along the column of Jae's throat, leaving feather-light kisses here and there.

Jae tried so hard to school his expression. Normally, he would never hesitate to take Brian up on this offer. But he most definitely can’t let himself get weak tonight. Not when he already had something planned, namely the lavender-scented bottle of shampoo still waiting for him to try out alone. He really wanted to surprise Brian with it in bed. Hopefully, the younger’s reaction will be more than rewarding. After all, he did manage to say no to a very affectionate Brian—which, by the way, was a side of him that rarely makes an appearance.

“Ah, you go on ahead, babe.” He declined. “I still need to, um, clean the kitchen and put away the groceries.”

Brian merely narrowed his eyes at him in response.

"Hyung."

“What?”

“What are you up to?”

“Nothing.” Jae lied. “I’m not up to anything.”

“Yes, you are." Brian insisted. "You’re trying to get rid of me. What are you planning to do here while I'm gone?” 

_Damn, he really knows me too well._

He let out a chuckle, hoping he sounded casual enough to seem sincere. “Nothing!” He repeated. “Come on now, these dishes aren’t going to do themselves. Go shower before me, then I’ll follow you to bed soon, I promise.” 

For good measure, he tilted his head down to press a kiss on Brian’s forehead, willing away the younger’s tiny and accusative frown. Jae watched as Brian’s eyes flitted between his for a few seconds before deciding that Jae might have actually been telling the truth.

Brian sighed. “Fine. But don’t keep me waiting for too long, okay?”

Jae kept himself from showing any hint of relief as he finally let Brian move away from their embrace. Bits of giddiness riddled his chest as Brian gave his waist a gentle and loving squeeze before going out of the room. 

After waiting to hear the sound of the bathroom door close shut, he went to retrieve the shampoo bottle from one of the grocery bags. Now he just needed to wait for about twenty to thirty minutes before he could step into the shower himself and fully set his plan into motion.  
  


Not long after, Jae finally got out of the shower too. His hair dripped with water that fell on his equally damp shoulders as he walked while holding a towel. He didn’t dry his hair on purpose so his boyfriend would offer to dry it for him. A genius plan if you asked him actually. Because this way, Brian would definitely notice the lavender scent. And the hugs and kisses that he imagined earlier will all become a reality. 

Except that Brian didn’t even raise his head from his book, much less glance at him. So how the hell will he offer to dry his hair?

He cleared his throat as he crossed the room, walking towards their shared wardrobe to pick up clothes all the while eyeing the younger. For what purpose did he wear the towel on his hips dangerously low, revealing a portion of his pelvis if Brian remains buried in his book?

Seeing no reaction after so much provocation, Jae puffed his cheeks and proceeded to focus on the pile of folded clothes in front of him. He was disappointed, but so be it if Brian won’t give him attention, he'll stop asking for it. He already put in a lot of effort. It’s Brian’s fault if he still refuses to entertain him.

Jae toweled his hair with gusto. He was so disheartened that for a moment, he forgot to be gentle with his newly treated hair.

He was still sulking even after he finished drying off and was already putting on a loose shirt when he felt a pair of arms snake around his hips followed by a warm chest pressing on his back.

Jae inwardly rejoiced but he showed no sign of it on the outside. 

“What were you reading?” He asked, his tone casual as he eased into the hug.

"A Chinese folklore."

The hairs on Jae's nape stood in unison when he felt Brian's breath fanning the sensitive skin there. After recovering from the attack, he hummed, urging Brian to continue speaking. 

The younger has interest in a vast variety of random things and now it seems that he’s indulging in ancient Chinese literature. Jae doesn’t really have a pint of interest on these kinds of topics but he wanted to hear Brian talk about it. The glint in the eyes of his boyfriend every time he talks about his new passions is one of the million reasons why Jae loves this human so very damn much.

Brian settled his chin on Jae’s right shoulder and continued, “It’s pretty interesting. Although a bit childish, it clearly portrayed Chinese politics during the Han Dynasty.” 

He planted a butterfly kiss on the patch of Jae's exposed skin closest to his lips which made the older shiver slightly. 

But the next set of words from Brian’s mouth made Jae's heart drop down to his stomach.

“I don’t like your new shampoo.”

After saying that, he let go of Jae’s waist before promptly taking three steps backwards, obviously distancing himself from the other.

Shocked at the statement and unusual behavior of his boyfriend, Jae slowly turned around only to find Brian frowning. His nose scrunched up as his fox eyes formed two slits on top of his reddening prominent cheeks. 

Jae opened his mouth only to close it again without being able to say anything. He was beyond bewildered. He didn’t know what to say to the other. Was it a lie when Brian said that he liked the lavender scent? 

Earlier when he bought the shampoo, he imagined all sorts of praises Brian would shower him but reality slapped him hard—Brian not noticing the change of the brand he used is actually ten thousand times better than this scene right in front of him.

See? This is definitely the number one reason why he doesn't look forward to grocery shopping. He always manages to buy things Brian ends up not liking despite his prior knowledge about the younger's preferences.

Jae turned his attention back to getting ready to sleep. He pulled a black boxer shorts and slid his legs into it one after another, then removed the towel from his waist and placed it on the drying rack wordlessly. Brian also didn't say anything else so Jae climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers up to his chest. As the saying goes, tomorrow is another day. Everything is gonna be okay when tomorrow comes.

But seconds after he closed his eyes, someone pulled the blanket away from him. And of course Brian was the culprit. 

Jae threw the younger a what-the-fuck look before turning to his side. He didn’t want to start a fight. His mood was below the acceptable calm level and if he opened his mouth now, he’s sure he will say things he doesn’t mean, so it’s best to stay quiet.

The surface of the bed beside him dipped and a moment later, Jae felt hands ghosting over his thighs. He turned over his shoulder and was greeted by Brian’s lips capturing his. He groaned as he wasn't in the mood.

Okay, maybe he was in the mood before but not anymore. And now Brian was acting like a horny teenager. 

Jae pulled a hand and used it to push the younger’s chest, successfully breaking the kiss that was dangerously getting deeper.

“Bri, I’m not in the mood.”

The dejected look on the younger’s face surfaced and Jae almost regretted saying it but he had to make his point. 

After successfully pushing Brian away, Jae returned to his previous position: facing the wall. He felt the younger leave the bed and he heard the door open and shut. It was only then that he reached for the blankets and buried his head in it. He’ll leave the fucking lavender scent on the fabric until Brian vomits, he thinks while fuming. 

When Jae woke up in the middle of the night with his bursting bladder, Brian was still not in bed so after relieving himself, he went out of the room to look for him. And in the kitchen, he found the younger asleep on the chair, face flat on the table.

Sluggish from sleep, Jae approached Brian slowly and patted his arm. “Bri?”

Brian's response was a mixture of humming and snoring before he opened his eyes. 

The gesture was so endearing that Jae wasn't able to help but run his fingers through the strands of the younger's hair.

“Bri let’s go back inside the room. You’ll catch a cold here.”

Brian blinked at him in slow motion, adorably processing his words. 

Jae smiled at that and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

Brian jumped back. His eyes wide open now as he pinched his nose with his left hand, causing his voice to become heavily nasal. “I’m okay, hyung.”

Jae raised his brows and let out a giggle. Brian’s sleep soaked voice was surely hot and sexy but the nasal texture brought out the funny side of it. 

“What are you doing? Does my hair stink that much?” Jae said but after all of that cuteness the younger had blessed him, he can't get as angry as before.

Brian let go of his nose. His face unreadable as he asked, “What? Stink?” 

Jae shrugged his shoulders. “You know what, I’m sorry. I will take a shower again to wash the scent away so please go back into the room now.”

He didn’t wait for Brian’s answer and marched back to the room then entered the shower. He’s the older one. He should be the one who should understand Brian. It wasn’t Brian’s fault that he didn’t like the smell. 

Jae heard soft knocks above the noise of the gushing water so he turned it off. “Do you need something?”

“Can I get in?”

Jae felt his cheeks heat up at the implication of Brian’s words but he shook his read right away. The younger isn’t that kind of lover. Shower sex with Brian only happened in Jae’s daydreams.

“If you need something I can get it for you,” Jae answered. “The scent of my new shampoo is still thick in here and I don’t think you will like it," he reasoned although there's no such thing. He was still just sulking a bit and that's all there is to it.

"It's alright, hyung." The door swung open and Brian entered with his head hung low. 

Jae grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. “Babe, you okay?” 

"There's no lavender scent in here at all," Brian said instead of answering. He then took off all his clothes along with his underwear and discarded them on the floor before grabbing Jae’s nape to pull him into a kiss. 

Remembering the dejected face of the younger from earlier, Jae didn’t dare to push back Brian anymore and just reciprocated the kiss with the same intensity.

Warm pair of slick muscles fought for dominance until Jae gives in and let Brian devour him. Saliva leaks from the corners of his mouth as Brian continues to ravish him. He gasped for air but mewled every time Brian left his mouth for a split of a second breather. 

Their half hard members were rubbing against each other in the way that sent shivers along Jae's spine. He didn’t exactly remember when his towel left his hips. All he knew was that Brian is so hot and demanding it feels like he will swallow him whole and Jae doesn't mind at all.

Jae let out a hiss as Brian bit and sucked on his neck while caressing and grabbing his buttcheeks, hips moving in a circular motion, creating a delicious friction against Jae’s oozing-with-precum dick. 

“You smell so delicious, hyung, I wanna eat you up.” Brian whispered in Jae’s ear before sliding a hand in between them and grabbed Jae’s member to emphasize his point. He stroked the shaft agonizingly slow, from the base to the tip before flicking the head with his index finger, teasing the urethra before sliding downwards again, spreading the sticky liquid substance. 

“Hyung, I want you to put it in me today," Brian said against Jae's ear before nibbling on it.

Jae almost nodded right away but stopped himself when he realized what the younger said.

“What did you say?” 

It was not that Jae’s against being the top for once. As a matter of fact, he had always taken that role in his previous relationships. It was only with Brian that he’d learned to enjoy being on the receiving end. 

“I think I can do it now," Brian answered.

Jae looked deep into the eyes of his boyfriend. He knew how much Brian is afraid of getting penetrated. That was why when he decided to enter this relationship, he had readied himself to take on the role. His mind was telling him to refuse but his dick is already twitching, ready to plunge into something tight and warm. But this is Brian. _His Brian._ No matter how sweet the temptation is, he won't risk hurting him so he asked again, “Are you sure?” 

Brian nodded. “Yes. Fuck me.”

“Let's go to bed then?”

“No. Let’s do it here. I already brought the lube.” Brian motioned towards the heap of clothes. “It’s in the pocket of my jeans.”

Jae let go of Brian and took the bottle.

Brian obviously didn't waste his time because by the time Jae returned, the younger had his hands planted on the wall already, his back facing Jae.

Jae licked his lips at the sight. The muscles on Brian’s broad shoulders tensed as he moved his arms to find a comfortable spot to put his weight. And his sides were shaped alluringly. All curves were in the right places and that tiny love handle turned Jae on even more. And those pair of thick thighs. Just thinking about how they’re gonna turn into jelly later made Jae’s member turn rock hard. 

Brian turned his head over his shoulder. “Is this good enough?”

"Uh yeah." Jae was so lost in his wild imaginations that he almost missed Brian's question. He walked towards Brian and planted a peck on his lover’s lips. “It’s perfect. You're perfect.” 

He felt Brian smile on his lips before he kissed him back. “Thank you.” 

Jae just hummed in response. He had to get to business now. “Can you spread your legs a bit wider and raise your ass a little more?” 

When Brian did as he was told, Jae continued what he ought to do. “It’s going to feel a bit cold,” he warned before he held one butt cheek and spread it open before pouring an ample amount of lube into Brian’s puckered hole. He then poured some more on his right hand until his fingers were dripping with it. “Can you turn your head this way, baby?"

Jae kissed Brian's crimson cheek and lips as he snaked his left hand around Brian's chest to play with his nipples while his right hand slid down his back, kneading his butts for a bit, sliding his finger up and down the crease in between them, teasing. He let his hands explore more areas down there, except for Brian's cock until he finally went for that prized hole. He applied a gentle pressure around the rim for a couple of times before working one finger inside. 

But he stopped right away when Brian flinched. “Does it hurt?” 

The younger shook his head. “It’s okay. Please continue."

"If you feel uncomfortable just tell me." Jae inserted his finger inside again, twirling it around a little to loosen up the walls and at the same time finding that spot that will elicit all those sweet sounds from his boyfriend.

When Jae was first knuckle deep in, Brian gasped, his hands almost slipped off the wall.

Jae leaned in. "Did that feel good?", he asked as he probed the same spot again. 

Brian just moaned and moved his hips backwards.

Jae didn't get an answer but Brian's reaction was more than enough for him to continue and not be held back by second thoughts anymore. He added another digit and gently thrusted inside again. This earned him another moan. The sound of his fingers sliding in and out of Brian's wet-with-lube asshole combined with the younger's ragged breathing and frequent gasps amplified by the narrow four walled space sent Jae's blood south. His dick was as hard as a boulder. It took all of him just to stop himself from pounding on Brian right there and then.

"Jae. I think that's enough. I want it now." 

Jae groaned at how sexy that sounded but he didn't take action yet. He scissored Brian a couple of times more before planting butterfly kisses on his nape down on his back while caressing his sides. When the trail of kisses reached the younger's lower spine, he travelled his mouth upwards again this time planting open-mouthed kisses, his hard rock member pressed tight against the crack of Brian's ass.

"Jae, if you don't enter me soon I'm afraid the hole will shut close," Brian cried out, his patience obviously wearing out.

Jae lightly chuckled at how adorable Brian was whining.

"Sorry for the delay, babe." He replied. His lips never left Brian's nape as he aligned his dick to the puckered hole he had been working on. "You ready?" 

Despite just taking the shower and the coolness of the night, sweat covered Jae's forehead. His heart thumped. Excitement, fear, happiness and doubt rumbled inside him like a torrent.

Once the tip of his cock nudged Brian's hole, he felt it twitch, eager to swallow him.

"Put it in. Put it in." Brian chanted.

Jae bit his lower lip and slowly, he pushed his hips forward until the head of his cock was burried inside Brian. He was so high it took him all of three seconds to realize that the younger was sobbing.

"Oh my god Bri, baby are you okay?" Jae asked, already pulling his dick out. He then grabbed Brian's shoulders and turned him around.

Brian's tear-streaked cheeks flushed and his eyes were red. Jae's heart dropped. He pulled Brian into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Shhh baby it's me. Please stop crying," Jae whispered lovingly as his hands stroked the younger's back in a steady rhythm. They stayed in that position for several minutes until Brian calmed down. 

Jae picked up fresh towels and wrapped the younger in it before covering himself with one too then they proceeded to the bed, his arms around the frame of his boyfriend, tucking him on his side.

Both of them got dressed and dried their hair. Jae tucked Brian to bed, turned off the lights before settling beside the love of his life. 

"I'm so sorry, hyung." Brian's whisper echoed throughout the silent room. "I was so turned on I thought I could finally do it."

Jae kissed the top of Brian's head before pulling him closer to his chest. "Don't ever apologize for something you can't control, baby. You did amazing."

"But I'm still sorry. I love you so much I want to offer you my everything." Brian whispered and snuggled even closer. Their entangled legs and body provided no room for anything to come in between them.

Jae sighed.

This side of Brian worried him the most. The younger always thought that what he was giving Jae was never enough. And no matter how many times Jae assured him that being the bottom in their relationship had never been a problem to him, Brian would still insist that he himself should return the favor too.

"Being here by my side right at this very moment is already an act of giving yourself to me. Stop thinking otherwise."

Brian's silence and steady breathing told Jae that he had finally fallen asleep. He pressed his lips on the mop of hair in front of him. "I love you so much, babe. Dream of something lovely and sweet for me." He whispered before closing his eyes.

His heart ached for Brian; for whatever happened in his past that led him to think this way. Jae knew that time heals all wounds, that it weakens the pain into a dull ache by each passing day until it's no longer there, so that was what he vowed to do—to stay by Brian's side for the rest of their days. And even a day more after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> Come say hi to us on Twitter:  
> [eajwrites](https://twitter.com/selenophileeaj)  
> [seoktothegyu](https://twitter.com/jaesbrivilege)
> 
> \- Kat & Maggie


End file.
